Ours
by Amberr-Lynn
Summary: This was everything under one roof. A beginning. K2 drabbly one-shot caulk full of heavy love.


**A/N: This is something based off a K2 rp I did with my friend, one of the first rps I did haha. It's very near and dear to me.**

**Song I listened to while writing: Hammock – Will you ever love yourself?**

* * *

**Ours**

Kyle was passed out on the recliner, his sleeping face only seen by the bluish glow of the television. Thankfully he had already gotten into his night clothes, so that spared Kenny the trouble of having to wake his tired little thing up. He'd had a long day, after all.

They'd both had a long day.

These past couple days they've been moving into their new apartment. Granted, it wasn't the largest or most luxurious, but it was all they needed, and it was pretty damn nice considering what they could afford. It was spacious, high ceilings with plush carpet from wall to wall and an open floor plan. Besides, taking into account it had a bedroom, a full bath, a kitchen, and a living room all for a decently low rent, they couldn't complain at all either. Kenny even thought they'd gotten lucky. Their building was even in a fair neighborhood with neighbors who were mostly too into their middle years to make a sound or give much of a damn. They practically had their own secluded space away from the rest of the world.

All to themselves.

Kenny turned off the TV and went to the big, heavy recliner. His mind flashed with a bit of resentment towards the object, actually, since it had been one of the more painful things to take from Kyle's basement and lug inside. Kyle seemed to be already getting his use out of it, though. He was completely curled up on it, squished with his legs bent between the well-padded arms and his cheek pressed against the back. Earlier he'd been steadily rocking on it too, a small smile faint on his face when they'd first sat down after working and cleaning nearly all day. Kenny recalled looking over and feeling his chest swell when he saw how content he looked, a smile of his own pulling on his lips as he stretched out comfortably on the tiny old loveseat they'd bummed off of someone's front yard a few weeks prior. Even after already being here for a few days that feeling had yet to waver, too, and part of him wished it never did.

He picked Kyle up bridal style then, careful not wake him but aware of how hard that could be, and started for their bedroom. Kenny felt that strange sensation in his chest again as he carefully maneuvered toward the short hallway. His tired blue eyes glanced around their still unfamiliar home with a fondness that was normally reserved for the boy in his arms, and he realized the odd vibe was because he still wasn't able to believe they were here, that this was all their own. Kyle had said long ago that it would be like a dream, and even now that they'd made it reality Kenny found himself thinking the same thing.

Surely such happiness couldn't be real, after all.

He held fast onto his lightweight love, taking his time, absorbing this feeling in him for all it was worth. This was their home, their kitchen, their living room, and their furniture. This was their hallway he was walking through, and there would be their pictures on its walls. It was their bedroom he was entering, their bed he was setting Kyle upon. It was their place to sleep, make love, and wake each morning and night. It was theirs and no one else's.

Kenny laid himself down upon the fresh sheets, basking in the clean feel and comfort. He admired Kyle's serene face in the dim illumination that the night allowed in from their window. Almost every contour, curve, freckle, and lash was burned into his memory by now, but he could still gaze upon that gorgeous face forever. He was Kyle's, and Kyle was his, too.

Despite being exhausted he couldn't quite manage to close his eyes yet, his body calm but his mind humming with thoughts. They'd both been working so hard lately, too. He was still getting used to working his two meager jobs, one of which he's had now since the middle of their senior year. Kyle was busy preparing to be attending college classes soon as well, and now this week, after graduating hardly just the one prior, they packed all their possessions and moved into this apartment. There was so much they had done, and yet there was still so much to do.

"I have a feeling all this hard work will be well worth it one day," Kenny recalled Kyle commenting breathlessly after he hefted one of his several boxes onto another. Kyle, of course, had far more to contribute to the décor of their new abode than Kenny, but that was fine. The more they had the more of a home it would be, even though the house was still filled quite sparingly. Just the same, it made for a lot more work for them, and there had been several times where they had to take a well deserved break from the lifting and box-opening to collect themselves. Yet even when they caught their breaths they were still overwhelmed somehow. It wasn't just because of the intensive labor and planning revolving around moving out and starting their own lives that made them so besides themselves, though.

There was something more to it. Something about what they shared and what all this meant to them. Something about just how long they yearned to have just this. A few times they'd ended up just embracing amongst their opened boxes and objects, taking their calming breaths, Kyle whispering his name as if he were entranced by some illusion. Much of this week had been similar, but their first day here had been something so much more pivotal that they were just overcome. That first day they arrived Kyle cried, suddenly breaking down against him just as the sun was setting and their first time unpacking had come to an end, and no sooner that night did they ravenously break in their new bed as if tomorrow was to never come – one of the only new things they had courtesy of Kyle's parents.

Kyle was right when he said it'd be well worth it, all that justified it exceedingly, and Kenny knew he didn't just mean all the pain of moving in. Kyle meant everything they had to do to be here where they were, all the convincing they had to do with Kyle's parents, all the hours he'll have to work so devotedly to pay rent while Kyle was in college. Everything. It wasn't going to be exactly easy for awhile, and they didn't expect it to be. There were many long days to come.

Kenny never once doubted it wouldn't be worth it, either. There was nothing more that he could want than this. This was all they could ever want. This was all theirs, this room, this bed, this house, this moment.

His thoughts were stirred momentarily by a sudden shift on the bed. Kyle turned onto his side towards him with a soft murmur, making Kenny's heart pound heavily against his ribcage yet again. He reached over and gently pulled his lover by the waist and against his chest, ever so slowly placing a tender, moist kiss to Kyle's forehead, almost tasting the subtle fragrance of the auburn locks there as he lingered as long as he could.

A sigh escaped him then, the only sound to be heard. It was the only sign of the weightlessness he felt as he closed his eyes.

This was their future.


End file.
